DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicants abstract): The University of Washington (UW) School of Nursing, the UW School of Medicine and the UW Educational Outreach with the support of the Washington State Office of the Superintendent of Public Instruction will pool their resources and build on existing successful models and partnerships to develop (Phase 1) implement and disseminate (Phase II) an outstanding educational program for K-12 educators, Brain Research in Education. The program will: deepen participants' knowledge of core neuroscience concepts necessary to understand the functioning of the brain; increase participants' understanding of current brain research and its relevance to educators; increase participants' awareness about educational materials featuring neuroscience concepts; increase participants' skills in implementing neuroscience curricula in their classrooms; and increase participants' appreciation of the products and processes of neuroscience research. Brain Research in Education will be guided and supported by key stakeholders in the education community including the First Lady of the State of Washington, Mrs. Mona Lee Locke, the UW College of Education, the UW K-12 Institute, the Washington Science Teachers Association, Pacific Science Center and the Washington State PTA. The program will provide an opportunity for educators to access resources and expertise from the University of Washington Health Sciences, a major research institution. It will be delivered though online distance learning using state-of-the-art tools and expertise available at UW Educational Outreach. The distance learning online format, using engaging methods and an advanced interactive software tool-UW Online, will allow for a wide dissemination of the program especially to remote, under served rural areas. Brain Research in Education will feature three online seminars primarily addressed for K-12 educators. In its initial phase the program will serve a cohort of 30 educators who will earn nine credits and a UW Certificate of Achievement. The requested funding will support the development, implementation, evaluation and revisions for these seminars. After the initial grant-supported period the series will be continually updated and offered on a permanent basis through UW Educational Outreach.